1. Field of the Invention
A weatherstrip assembly for sealing between a frame and a closure member of a vehicle. In particular, the subject invention relates to a unique design of a retaining member for the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the transportation industry to easily adjust and hold a weatherstrip to a frame of a vehicle during assembly. Many techniques have been used to hold a weatherstrip to a frame during assembly. One solution in the industry involves a weatherstrip having a wedge that engages the frame to hold the weatherstrip in place. Another solution is to apply an adhesive between the weatherstrip and the frame to securely mount the weatherstrip to the frame. Once adhered, the adhesive carries the structural load of the weatherstrip on the frame. It is noteworthy though that this is not always the final step in the assembly process of the vehicle. Often moldings and other trim pieces are placed adjacent to the weatherstrip requiring additional manipulation of the weatherstrip to seal the weatherstrip against the molding. Tools are often required to move the weatherstrip into engagement with the molding.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a weatherstrip capable of being held to the frame during assembly and configured to move to engage moldings, trim pieces, etc.